Warzone 2100:Community Portal
Our Mailing List * Sign-Up For Our Mail List Key Projects Hotlinked * Main Table of Contents * The Mars Campaign * The South American Campaign Related Wikis * Angela suggested this & I think it's a kwel idea. So..... * See Wikia:Category:Gaming or * Wikia:Category:Programming for some which may have a similar theme to this one. * Also, see Wikia:Category:English for other English language Wikia. * Add more that strike you as apropos. :) FREE WZ: Updated 3/26/05 * For those new to Warzone 2100 ... * THE DOWNLOAD * Member Jocke>>TF<< has been busy again & has updated his work 3/26. * Download & get to playing.... no fuss, no muss. * He writes: * The installer includes: Warzone 2100 Version 1.10 (no cd) & All Sequences with MP3 Music * I just thought everyone needed a new version of the game with all the sequences and a nocd version of 1.10 (included in the installer), so i made this installer! * I got the original version of the game and this version works as good as the original exept that you need the original cd's for the music. * I converted the Music to 3 MP3 files (256 kbps) they are in the music folder. * This game got some problems running in Win XP SP1 but works very good in SP2. * Some Nvidia graphics cards may have problems with displaying the text in the game. * Bit Comet - A great bit torrent client (needed for the download): * http://www.bitcomet.com * Warzone 2100 Setup.torrent - open this file with bitcomet to start downloading the installer * http://www.thepiratebay.com/download.php/3...20Setup.torrent * Version 1.10a - a new version of the warzone exe * http://developer.berlios.de/project/showfi...p?group_id=2909 * I will upload the game to fileplanet, fileshack and some other mirrors..... * Jocke >>TF<< * Othe Links can be had at * Karma's WZ Link Turret - Links to Everything WZ Some Prime Community Links * Karma's WZ Link Turret - Links to Everything WZ * BerliOS Home of the WZ Source Code Re-Development Project * Bronco's Official WZ2100 Site at SP-GS * Speedy's WZ Goodies Site: Vast Repository * Coyote's Mars CAM Site * Coyote's WZ Doc Project Site * BB About WZ @ Realtimestrategies Net * RTS.net reappeared 3/19/05 after mysteriously vanishing for 10 days. * A Mirror of the old "Pumpkin-2 bbs" are being hosted on Cowboy's DG server: * Old Pumpkin-2 Forums * WZ2100 News Network: Multi-Lingual - Brand New Site to serve the function of a NEWS Aggregator to the WZ Community. * Cowboy's DGO Free Net MP Service Forthcoming: Latest Editions Of * WZ Creation Tools & Utilities in their latest incarnations. * Coyote's WZ Documents Project: the Modder's indispensable HOW-TO. Coyote's WZ Doc Project ( old!! see new addition march 13 2005 ) * February 12, 2005 * New Edition 3.7 * Now includes Karma's New Script Language Package ( MAY 17 2005 - NEW !!! See new addition - 4.6 at the link below) lav_coyote25 - may 17 2006 * Just over 40 mb * At WZTOYS here...register / receive verifying email / login... * =Doc Project Download * If you just want to VIEW on-line use the link in Some Prime Community Links section above. Strata's MOD Tools * Stratadrake's PIE Slicer and WZ Customizer Kit * Both Available Here * Strata has completed a Major Upgrade to PIE Slicer. The ".PCX" file loading bug was tracked down & fixed. * Currently he is working on a total re-codeing of WZCK.... * And the re-made "WZCK" is READY ! works beautiful too ! Terrific job Strata. Troman's Utilities, Tools & Skirmish A.I.s * Troman's GK Skirmish A. I. and Warzone Starter combo: * WZ Starter * Latest version of GK (GK Custom) must be included with it. * If GK Custom A.I. is not included, try this: * GK Customizable A.I. * Mission Script Editor Link: * Script Editor Rman JackRman Jack 20:06, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) NIKER's "BP A.I." and "KMS" * NIKER's "BP A.I." & "KMS" Site * "BP" aka "Become Prey" Skirmish A.I. - one of the best in the Genre of RTS. * "KMS" aka K-I-C-K Mod Switcher & Patch Modules. * NIKER has also created a very useful A.I. script writing tool called: * VSC v.2.5 aka .Vlo .Slo Compiler also available at the above link. "World Edit" Ready to Rock 'n Roll * What Pumpkin used to create orginal CAM. * Put together for easy install by Member Chojun. * You can download at Speedy's place: * HERE * Our FAQs Section has a step-by-step procedural for Campaign File Assembly. IRC Channel Info This Server & Channel Work Now: * irc.gameradius.org #twz Rman JackRman Jack 17:16, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) These Are Iffy: * irc.gamesaloon.net #twz * irc.gamesurge.net #pumpkin-2 * irc.gamesurge.net #warzone2100 Rman JackRman Jack 17:16, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) RTS.net * RTS.net seems to be down - possible server problems - dunno. lavcoyote25 * Thanks Coyote. * Similar problem as with the "Pumpkin-2".... someone forgot to register the Domain.... t'was only paid for 1-year & that expired in Feb. '05. * I hope that all Code Re-Dev work now utilizes the tools & facilities at the BerliOS Repository... * I have back-ups of bb's going back to 1999. * For me this is a prompt to use these Wiki facilities for more stuff (like "Writers & Artist Gallery" work). * We also have the New Content Server - any files can be put on that & the Domain is registered for years to come.... could even set-up bbs but will not ..... * Because I luv Wiki & believe there are already more bbs than can be supported by the active fan base. * Personally Wiki suits me way more than a bb structure.. esp. for the mission goals followed here * With this Wiki..... there are no "limbo" concerns... The "Ipedia" Foundation is solid & run robustly. * Rman 3/10 WarZone 2100 Documents Project 4.2 * March 13 2005 lavcoyote25 * have uploaded newest version - still under 20 mb - Register on site and download. here lavcoyote25